


Self Indulgence

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Intentional Voyeurism, Kinky, Lust, M/M, Narcissism, Naughty, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Selfcest, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uninformed Consent, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Yaoi, kakavegeweek2021, prompt: kinks, self - Freeform, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: Goku is surprised when another Vegeta shows up at Capsule Corp, but surprised isn't all he is...
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta/Vegeta, Kakarot/Vegeta/Vegeta, Vegeta/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Yayayayayayayayayayaayya! This is as self-indulgent for me as it is for the characters involved :D and I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys this! Happy KakaVegeWeek2021!

It was all so surprisingly unexpected. Goku watched with focused, unblinking eyes as both Vegetas stood there, a mere foot away from one another, speaking in a language that no one else around them could understand. No one else around them seemed to matter.

What are they saying? Are they arguing? With how heatedly Vegeta speaks naturally it’s hard to tell. Goku certainly didn’t know. Even as he watched them with heightened Saiyan eyes and listened to them with sensitive Saiyan ears, he was still very unsure of what was going on between them. He continued to look them both over curiously, making small notations of the very few, but obvious, differences between them.

Usually Goku prides himself on just how well he can read Vegeta. _His_ Vegeta. Well, the Vegeta from _this_ universe. However, this situation calls for some extra attention. Not that he could take his eyes away from them if he tried. _One_ Vegeta was captivating enough for him, and Vegeta always commanded his attention as it is, now that there are _two_ … 

Honestly, he really wasn’t sure what to think about having _two_ Vegeta’s together on the same planet, in the same universe, at the same time. He remained staring at them instinctively as they continued to speak only to each other. For the most part they are acting pretty tame, although the conversation is certainly animated. Both Vegeta’s gazes seemed piercing as calculating eyes watched closely when one let the other talk. Goku watched each of the Vegeta’s lips as they spoke, and paid attention to any small tells that might indicated just how irritated they were or how smooth things were going.

Goku has always paid attention to Vegeta’s lips and his eyes. Those were the most expressive parts of his otherwise neutrally annoyed face. Now he had _two_ Vegeta’s to try to decipher and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep up if this went on for much longer. At least one of them has his tail, and his tail was _plenty expressive enough_ , swaying behind him in full swooping motions. It told Goku that he was relaxed, but _excited._ He wasn’t sure how he knew that, but he was certain that was the correct understanding of that movement. He wished he would stop swishing his tail around, though. It was very distracting.

Goku inched nearer to them. He was certain that they were both aware of him, but they were both ignoring him. They were ignoring everyone, actually. They only had eyes for one another, and they were clearly only interested in talking to one another.

 _Of course they are!_ Goku thought, annoyed. Vegeta _would_ only be willing to share whatever the hell it is that’s so damn interesting with _only_ himself. Goku desperately wanted to know what they were saying, and he drew closer still, as though proximity was going to help decipher their coded words.

“… _Kakarot…”_ Goku heard his Vegeta say, er, _this universe’s_ Vegeta say. Whatever. He _knows_ he heard his name. He obviously doesn’t know anything _else,_ but his ears perked up at just that bit and he stopped all other movement towards them immediately the moment he heard it.

Goku’s not exactly a subtle man, though, and the Vegeta’s _are_ being rude, so he said, meekly, the way he always starts when he wants to pacify Vegeta- his Vegeta- the Vegeta from _this_ timeline, “Hey! Did I just hear my name in there somewhere?” He grinned, “What are you guys talking about?!”

Both Vegetas turned to him, halting their discussion. His Vegeta gave him a contemplative stare, as though he had an insult on the tip of his tongue, or a question, or a comment, maybe, and he was considering whether or not he should waste his time in saying it. The second Vegeta gave him a completely blank stare, but something in his eyes told Goku that he was sizing him up, and he got the strangest gut feeling through his Saiyan instincts that, just like that, he _already had_.

His Vegeta, the one he was most familiar with, said something that brought the other Vegeta’s attention back onto him, and Goku watched as the second Vegeta grinned at him in response. Goku saw his tail swing behind him once more. The second Vegeta was now replying, his tail swishing again, and Goku heard notes in that familiar voice that weren’t familiar at all. Both Vegetas laughed. A shiver ran down Goku’s spine.

 _What are they saying to one another, damn it?!_ Goku wondered.

Suddenly his Vegeta said, in their common tongue, “Come with me.”

The other Vegeta followed him. So did Goku. The rest of their family and friends who were also watching did the same. All the way through Capsule Corp Goku was unable to remove his gaze from the two of them still, whether out of curiosity or what he didn’t know, but he was watching them both closely regardless. He took in their appearances, both separately and as whole. The second Vegeta was every bit as muscular as his, wearing all black and adorned with some dark and metal-silver looking armor. He looked regal, indeed. Goku noted that they walked the exact same way. His Vegeta was a little bit slimmer than the other, but no less noble in his manner and state in spite of his earth-style clothing. Goku’s eyes traveled lower on their own. That tail was _really_ distracting, but now he found himself staring at their waists and their…

Goku shook his head but found that he couldn’t ignore the obvious. They both looked like twins. Handsome twins. _Dangerous_ , handsome twins. It was an intriguing thought to consider, but Goku felt distracted, and kept himself from diving too deeply down that route. He clearly can’t concentrate well right now if his mind is jumping to those kinds of details.

Before long they were all settled at the dining room table in the Capsule Corp. mansion. His Vegeta was speaking to the second Vegeta again, _still_ in another language. Goku took a seat directly across from the Vegeta’s, ready to watch them, eager to get a word in, regardless of whether or not he _could_. He desperately wanted to engage them. Whether or not they would entertain him was another matter altogether _._ They still only had eyes for one another.

Bulma and Vegeta’s children, as well as Goku’s all sat around them, and they were trying to talk to Vegeta- their Vegeta- but he didn’t respond to them. The second Vegeta was saying something now, still in a low, foreign tongue. Goku listened as well as he could, but he didn’t know why he bothered. His Vegeta turned to the other and smirked at whatever he’d said but didn’t reply.

The second Vegeta spoke to the group at large, “I’m sure you are all wondering where I come from…”

“Yeah!” Goku cried enthusiastically before anyone else could speak. His Vegeta blinked at him. He looked mostly amused. The other Vegeta blinked at him and he looked even more entertained.

“For the sake of my time here, you all may call me Prince,” the visitor said. He turned to the original Vegeta and added, “I think that’s agreeable.”

Vegeta nodded curtly.

“Okay, _Prince_ ,” Goku spoke, commanding the attention of the table once again, “Where _did_ you come from? Are you going to be staying long? Say, how strong are you?”

“Kakarot!” Vegeta growled at him.

Prince chuckled, “How strong are _you_?” There was a challenge in those words, as well as a familiar pride in his grin, and intrigue in his eyes.

Goku’s whole body lit up with excitement.

Vegeta said something to Prince in a short tone just under his breath. Prince gave him an incredulous look and argued something back. At least, Goku thought he was arguing. He was pretty sure he knew Vegeta’s face well enough to tell when he was in disagreement with something. Their conversation was quick, though. Something his Vegeta said put understanding into the second Vegeta’s mind, and Prince seemed to let it go at that.

Vegeta, _his_ Vegeta, glared at Goku, but Goku laughed it off. He would have pushed the subject of a fight further if he wasn’t so hungry. It was getting a little hot in here, too, and Goku was itching to get the night going, fidgeting under the table as he watched the two Vegeta’s closely some more.

Their mannerisms were the same. Prince looked a little bit older, but Goku couldn’t say exactly why he thought that, or by how much. Vegeta looked a little bit more serious, but Goku wasn’t sure what was giving him that impression, either. Otherwise, they were identical. If they were wearing the same clothes, and they tried to dupe Goku into thinking that one of them was the other, he was pretty sure he’d fall for it.

Someone else at the table was asking Prince to tell a little bit more about himself.

Goku watched as they both smirked the exact same way. Goku swayed a little in his chair. _That_ was a sight to behold.

Conversation Goku wasn’t really paying attention to ensued. Prince was explaining a little bit about himself, being mostly vague and particular about the questions he answered. He said he didn’t plan on staying long, but that he was glad he got this opportunity. More questions were asked, only half answered, until finally food came.

Everyone at the table dug in, the Saiyans especially, and they ate until their stomachs were content. Goku felt satiated with food, eventually, but his hunger for more of the Vegetas was eating away a hole in him that he didn’t know how to fill.

“So,” he said, after their meal was through, “How about a fight, Prince?”

Prince turned to Vegeta as though to ask him for permission or to convey some sort of message. Vegeta flickered his eyes to the other, a message sent without words this time, and Prince smirked. He turned to look Goku over as he answered, somewhat cynical, “I’m afraid you might be too much for me, Kakarot.”

Goku’s face fell in disappointment, but his eyes widened in surprise.

Prince explained, “If what Vegeta says is true…”

Goku turned his gaze to Vegeta, not having expected him to admit that he was stronger than him- true or not. His eyes went back and forth between the two of them, scanning each of them like there was something more to see than what was Saiyanly capable.

“Besides,” Prince smirked, “Vegeta and I have more things to discuss.”

Goku visibly deflated of any and all excitement. Prince was looking at him in a strange manner that Goku didn't understand, while Vegeta didn’t seem to be looking at him at all. Goku stared at his Vegeta, pouting, trying to catch his steely gaze directly, wanting to start an arguement. When Vegeta’s eyes finally seemed to focus, he turned immediately to Prince, who was speaking to him yet again in another language. Their conversation was short, and Goku wasn't given an opportunity to say anything more as both Vegetas stood up and walked deeper into the house leaving everyone else behind.

Goku was bummed to watch them go. _His_ Vegeta would _never_ have turned him down, and yet… he talked the _other_ Vegeta into doing just that. That is what had just happened, isn't it? What had he said to him? Surely Goku’s strength wasn’t what's deterring him. Isn’t it un-Saiyan-like to turn down a chance to fight a new challenger?

When Goku finally snapped back to reality, everyone around him was chatting it up all over again. He glanced around the table once, unable to keep up with what everyone was saying, or more accurately, simply uninterested. He looked back at the entrance to the hallway where the two Vegeta’s had just left, and he wondered where they were going.

What did they have to talk about that was so important? And why did they need to talk in private?

Goku was too intrigued and too enraptured by the mere idea of there being _two_ Vegetas to just leave well enough alone. So, after the Vegetas had gotten a good distance into the house, Goku got up and followed their ki after them. He lowered his own ki so that his Vegeta wouldn’t be able to sense him, though.

He wasn’t really trying to spy or anything, but he just couldn’t help himself. Vegeta, _any Vegeta_ , would _hate_ the idea of someone eavesdropping on him, but if Goku can’t understand what they’re saying then he’s not _technically_ listening in or doing anything wrong, right?

He could feel both of their kis humming ahead, and he crept up slowly, trying to be as stealthy as he could. When he finally got the room they were in, which was deep enough inside of Capsule Corp that Goku imagined he was going to have to Instant Transmission his way out of here, he knelt a little lower and peeked his head into the room to have a better look.

He glanced around briefly, noting that this was a pretty large spare room with plenty of amenities, including bookshelves, desks, couches, and a mini bar… His focus closed in on the Vegetas who were currently taking a shot of something. Goku assumed it was some sort of alcohol. He also assumed they were celebrating something, by the way they’d clinked glasses just before swallowing whatever it was down.

Goku grew hopeful as he thought, _Maybe they’ll speak normally now that no one else is around?_

The second Vegeta hummed and gestured to the bottle, saying _something_. Damn it that Goku couldn’t understand it. He watched as his Vegeta reached for the bottle and poured them another round. They clinked their glasses again and took yet another shot.

Goku remained where he was as they began talking again with great enthusiasm. Their eyes danced as they continued discussing something that Goku would likely _never_ find out the actual topic for, and they seemed to be completely enthralled with whatever that topic was.

Eventually, Goku slide to the ground so that he could watch more comfortably, and watch them he did, completely mesmerized by them both.

 _I should just go in there_ , he thought, but then he considered that he wouldn’t get to see them behaving so freely as they are right now if he did, so he kept his place.

Prince seemed to be in a _great_ mood, unlike Goku had _ever_ seen his own Vegeta. He was smiling a little, and he touched Vegeta’s arm in a playful manner as they spoke, running his hand over his bicep. Goku was surprised to see Vegeta, _any_ Vegeta, doing such a thing. He was even more shocked by the fact that his Vegeta wasn’t pushing him away. Goku couldn’t help but notice that Prince’s tail was looping in half circles now and he could see that Vegeta seemed just as amused, if not still slightly guarded. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but there was an alluring smirk on his face, one that Goku didn’t exactly recognize. Even though he couldn’t understand them, watching them alone together like this was absolutely exhilarating.

“You’re being ridiculous,” his Vegeta said.

Goku perked up. _He understood that._

“Am I now?” the other Vegeta drawled, his canines bared he was grinning so largely at him.

Goku leaned in just a little bit more as he continued to watch and to listen, and he hoped they didn’t switch back to whatever language they were using before.

His Vegeta rolled his head back, as if considering the other’s question. When his eyes fell back onto his face, he seemed to still be contemplating something deeply.

The way the second Vegeta was still touching his arm and standing so close was making Goku’s skin heat up, and there was something in his Vegeta’s eyes that was making Goku’s heart race. He’s never seen Vegeta look at anyone like _that_ before. He’s never seen Vegeta _look like that_ before. What he looked like exactly Goku couldn’t say, but there was something very sensual about the way that he was looking at the other Vegeta.

Goku couldn’t stop watching them.

The second Vegeta spoke. Damn. Another language again. Goku couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t know why he was feeling so strangely about it all. Hell, he didn’t know why he was being so nosy in the first place, but he couldn’t help it. The Vegeta’s were just having a simple conversation. No need to be watching them like this. No need to be paying them any attention at all.

Except for right now. Goku couldn’t look away as he saw Prince’s tail whip around his hip seductively and latch onto _his_ Vegeta’s thigh. Vegeta didn’t even blink at the movement. _His_ Vegeta was still staring into the other Vegeta’s eyes with a gleam that Goku couldn’t describe, although he was pretty sure he understood that look. He never thought he’d _see **that look**_ on _Vegeta's face_ , but now that he had…

Goku’s eyes widened as the new Vegeta slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the other’s. Goku forgot to breathe as Prince used both of his hands to uncross Vegeta’s arms from over his chest and to place them on his body instead. One on each side of his waist. Goku noticed with distinction when Vegeta’s fingers gripped the other Vegeta just a _little tighter_. Goku’s whole body flushed as he watched Prince’s tail trace its way up Vegeta’s thigh, climbing higher, and winding firmer around it, until it wiggled up and in between his legs, brushing up against his ass (from what Goku assumed) and _definitely_ touching his groin.

The second Vegeta pulled away from the kiss and said something, smirking at him, to which his Vegeta responded by shoving him away with surprisingly little force. Goku’s interest only grew as he watched some sort of make-shift fight between them. It wasn’t really a fight. It wasn’t even an argument, as the original Vegeta didn’t even _say_ anything. Goku was captivated, and more than that, _he was absolutely turned on._

The second Vegeta chuckled and seemed to regain some type of control over the situation, at least, the original Vegeta allowed him some type of control. Or _all_ control from what Goku could tell. Prince’s tail never left its place around his Vegeta’s thigh, and, after a moment of hardly scuffling, he took a step forward and pressed his body flush against the original Vegeta’s.

The look on _his_ Vegeta’s face was the only face he could make out, and _it was downright delicious._ Heated, lust-filled eyes drew to a close as his head was grabbed roughly, and he was urged into a kiss that he most certainly was _not_ resisting. His hands raised, wrapping up and around to grip the shoulders and back of the man who _looked just like him_ and was currently _assaulting his mouth with his own._ With _literally_ his _own_ mouth.

Goku’s jaw fell and he watched expectantly as the two Vegeta’s made out. It was not light kissing. It was not feeble or caring; it was passionate and raw. It was as though they were feeding off of each other’s energy. As though they _knew_ what the other wanted.

 _They_ **_would_** _know what the other wanted_ … What a thought. Goku’s heart raced, still, worse even. Had they been discussing this beforehand? Was _this_ what they were talking about in front on everyone else? Their quest to satisfy themselves by… satisfying _themselves. No way!_ Goku argued half-heartedly with himself. _There’s_ no way _this was planned_ , he thought. Goku felt heat rising still to his face, and even more so to his hardening cock.

Watching them grip one another, moaning into one another’s mouths, grinding closer, and breathing heavier, Goku was afraid that if he lost himself too much in it all, he might make a noise and alert them to his presence. He needed to get himself under control.

Why is he even still here watching them? He shouldn’t be watching this right now! But he didn’t dare look away. He didn’t want to, and he wasn’t about to deny himself this strange satisfaction. He’d never guessed that something like this would be such a turn on to him, but here he was, watching, and it _is turning him on_ , and he… He just couldn’t look away.

His Vegeta pulled back from the other prince and whispered something in a gruff tone.

_Goku would give anything to know what he said._

Prince removed his tail from around the other man’s leg and abruptly turned around. Goku ducked away to remain unseen, heart still racing. Why did they stop?

“I know _exactly_ why you feel that way…” he heard Prince say, at least, he thought it was Prince, his vision was cut off for the moment.

“Apparently, you don't,” Vegeta replied.

They switched languages again and began talking once more, this time in short, quick rounds. Goku bit his lip and tried to collect himself. He shouldn’t be doing this. This is wrong… right? He slowly reached down and adjusted himself in his pants as he considered just leaving, but when he felt certain that he could risk peeking in again, he did just that.

They were still only talking, but their voices were growing louder.

“… _Kakarot_ …” Goku heard Prince say. He _knows_ he heard his name.

 _Why are they talking about me?_ Goku wondered, and his face flushed further.

His Vegeta looked _pissed_. Goku gulped and ducked away when he thought that he might get spotted again, but he didn’t leave in spite of using his better judgment, even as the Vegeta’s continued their argument.

One said something short. The other retorted just as concisely. Then, silence. Goku braved to peer into the room again. _And damn it if they weren’t kissing all over again._

 _Holy shit_ , Goku thought to himself, but any other thought he had was only half-formed. Nothing coherent could possibly invade his mind while watching Vegeta make out with himself. He noted the way in which Vegeta’s hands swarmed into Prince’s hair, gripping tight before letting go and smoothing down his neck. Goku trembled and licked his lips as Prince’s hands began to lift Vegeta’s shirt, exposing skin Goku had seen and touched a million times before, but _never seen or touched, or seen **being touched** , like this. _He watched as Vegeta’s tongue darted out sensually drawing the second Vegeta deeper into their kiss. Goku noticed Vegeta’s distinct jawline as Prince traced it, and how Prince’s cheeks hallowed when he was sucking on Vegeta’s lips.

 _Hnhhh_ , was all Goku’s mind registered.

Prince’s tail was yanked and then smoothed over near the base, and Vegeta smirked when the second Vegeta groaned and bucked into him. 

Prince suddenly pulled back and asked, “Are we alone?”

Goku jolted and hit his back against the wall, his mouth dry as he swallowed and his heart hammering in his chest as he hid from view the second the question had been asked.

“You don’t think we are?” Vegeta answered.

Goku heard some amusement in his voice intertwined with a lustiness he wanted to hear more of and was _certain_ he would never get another chance other than this one. He needed to leave, but he just _had_ to stay.

“Hn. I thought I heard something.”

“Hn. Maybe you did…”

 _Crap!_ Goku gulped. Had he made a noise? He couldn’t be sure. Maybe he did? He probably did. He should leave, but he found that he was trembling. He couldn’t concentrate hard enough to leave right now! He _really_ didn’t want to, anyways.

Goku slid his back up the wall as he stood back up, trying to remain unseen and go unnoticed.

He heard more talking, and he jerked his head to the side to listen harder, but they were speaking in another language again. He tried to control his ragged breathing. He looked down and figured it was a lost cause. Here he stands, just outside the door, with his cock fully erect. If Vegeta catches him right now, _either Vegeta_ , he would _not_ be able to explain himself out of this. He couldn’t even explain himself to _himself_ right now.

They spoke again, and different language or not, Goku still listened closer, practically forgoing breathing all together as he tried to decipher how high his danger level of getting caught is, because he didn’t _want_ to leave if he didn’t absolutely _have to_.

Something curt was said to which one of the Vegeta’s laughed and the other chuckled.

 _Damn it!_ Goku thought, calming down his still ragged breathing, _What the hell are they saying to each other?!_

Then Goku got an idea. It was a terrible idea. As terrible as it was brilliant. As brilliant as it was dangerous. As dangerous as it was alluring. And as alluring as it was stupid. He was certain that this terrible, brilliant, dangerous, alluring, and stupid idea would _not_ go over well… But… if he gets caught like _this_ … That might be worse, _right_?

Goku took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he thought it over. His idea is not _that_ stupid, right? He’d put it on the back burner for now.

The Vegetas had become a little quieter but they were still talking, and Goku braved peeking around the corner once more to see what was going on between them. He nearly couldn’t believe his own eyes at what he saw. They were just talking, just like before, with only eyes for one another, only this time his Vegeta was playing with the other Vegeta’s tail, smiling, and saying _something_ as the other Vegeta was removing his armor.

“That’s a damn shame,” Prince cooed.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Vegeta drawled looking less exasperated than he sounded. Goku had to admit that he was enjoying seeing him like this. So… uninhibited.

Prince smirked and Goku felt something intimate in that smirk that he didn’t know how to explain. It wasn’t so much sexual as it was considerate. Understanding even. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. He did know, though, that Vegeta seemed to know what that look meant because he drew the second Vegeta in for yet another kiss.

 _What is going on?!_ Goku’s mind raced. His eyes trailed down their bodies once more, and this time, with them now standing at a different angle, Goku could see down their body’s profiles quite well. They were practically teasing in their touches of one another, especially with the way that his Vegeta was slowly lifting the second Vegeta’s shirt, but not going very much further.

 _Not far enough_ , Goku thought.

He bit his lip as his eyes drew downward and decided to focus on both of their hard ons. He traced the promising outline of them in their pants, as well as the angle of their hips, and the curve of their asses, before focusing back on their erections. His hand was now in his pants once again, on his own hard cock, and he stroked himself once before realizing that such a movement might be too risky. His breathing was already too shaky, and he didn’t want to risk getting caught.

He continued to stare at them, putting just a _little_ bit of pressure on his cock, but he wasn’t allowed the opportunity to study their bulges for as long as he would have liked. That was fine- he was content with the direction this was going as his Vegeta shifted his waist closer to the other. He pressed their hard bodies together, catching Prince’s shirt where his hand had left it, exposing his finely sculpted abs. Vegeta was now pressing his fingers inside of Prince’s pants, dragging them slowly down his hips as he spread his hand over his ass.

Goku’s eyes ate the scene before him up like it was a new move he could use on the battlefield. And perhaps it _was_. Seeing Vegeta like this… was doing things to Goku's normally innocent thoughts. And, well, if nothing else, watching this is worth the risk of getting caught. That much he knew for sure.

The two Vegetas broke their kiss, and Goku stifled a disappointed whimper. He saw Prince smirk at Vegeta, running a finger over his bottom lip. Goku bit his lip in turn. His Vegeta ran a hand along Prince's neck, drawing down his shoulder. Goku imagined it was him Vegeta was touching for a brief moment before tossing that thought aside. Now their eyes were dancing again, just like before, only somehow- in some indistinct way- _better_.

Prince chuckled, looking over the other Vegeta. He said, teasingly, “I can’t believe that you seriously haven’t—”

Cutting him off, Vegeta remarked as he pulled away, “ _My_ circumstances are different from _yours_ —”

“But now that you know _mine_ , you know that it’s not like you _can’t_ have—”

Vegeta barked, “This is not up for discussi—”

“You should just—”

“Mind your own damn business—”

Prince grinned at him, “Me? I’m looking out for you. For myself, really.”

Vegeta smirked.

“What if I… let's say... _dare_ you…”

Vegeta scoffed, “You ‘ _dare’_ me? What is this? Some sort of child’s game?”

Prince laughed, “Simple persuasion when necessary is not a crime.”

Vegeta turned away from him, but he was smirking still.

“It’s not like you don’t _want_ to. I _know_ you do.”

“So?” Vegeta snapped back.

 _Want to what?!_ Goku wondered, _What does he want?!_

Prince laughed again and walked back over to the liquor sitting out on the small bar, Goku watched him and Vegeta closely. Pouring them another shot, Prince said, “Take this. You’re wound up.” Vegeta turned back to him and took the glass as Prince added, “And I know exactly _why_.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him, but there was something playful in his gaze.

They downed the drink and then the Prince said “…”

 _Damn it!_ Goku’s mind screamed when he realized he couldn’t understand him again. All this switching back and forth between this language and that was driving him crazy! But not as crazy as watching them right now regardless of the fact that he couldn’t understand half of what they were saying.

Vegeta set the shot glass down and shook his head. Goku watched curiously, hand still fisting his erection, as Vegeta leaned back against a table and looked at Prince as he approached him yet again.

“So…” Vegeta suddenly smirked, “Turns out you were wrong after all.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Prince smirked back, tilting his head.

Goku ducked away once more, sucking in a breath the moment he saw Vegeta’s eyes shift away from his own tangible reflection and coming in his direction.

 _Did he see me?_ Goku wondered and he waited, biting the inside of his cheek. He thought for sure that he was about to be fully discovered with what he assumed would be a raging, yelling, cursing Vegeta coming around the corner to pick a fight with him.

Long moments passed. Goku just waited. He was dying to see more, to see where this was going to go, and to see it _better_. He wanted to get closer. He felt like he _needed_ to get closer. He considered his plan from before, of just instant transmissioning right into the room like he was completely unaware of their actions, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He listened, but they weren’t talking. He hesitated to peak around the corner again, but he inched closer regardless, taking his chances slowly and discretely.

It couldn’t be that they were hesitating to continue now, could it? Are they going to stop? Did they think they heard something again? Goku didn’t want to be the reason that they stopped! That’s the only reason he hasn’t interrupted them!

Goku waited another few short moments before he heard noises that sounded promising. He peered back inside of the room out of sheer necessity. Gratefully, gratifyingly, he saw that they were making out again, hot and heavy. Both of their shirts were gone this time around, and Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the table he’d been leaning against, his thighs on either side of the second Vegeta’s waist.

 _Ffffuuu…_ Goku couldn’t even finish the thought as he squeezed and pumped his dick mindlessly. He briefly wondered if he’s dreaming, but he knew there was no way that could be the case… This is far beyond anything his imagination could conjure up. Not even in his _wildest_ dreams.

Prince’s tail wound tight around Vegeta’s waist, and Vegeta ground into him as light grunting and moans were coming from both of their lips. The second Vegeta said something, to which his Vegeta briefly answered, and then the dynamic in the erotic scene suddenly shifted from taking it slow and mostly teasing to _Oh shit,_ _they’re actually gonna do it_ and Goku’s eyes widened.

Vegeta, _his_ Vegeta, seemed tired of waiting (to which Goku had to agree) and he slipped off of the table, making it a point to slide his body against the cosmic version of himself. His hands once again went for the other’s pants, and this time he pulled them all the way down, kneeling before Prince and leaving him standing in his boots with his pants at his ankles.

Goku bit back a groan at the quickness with which Vegeta then assaulted Prince’s cock. He took it into his hands and mouth like it was something he’d done a million times, and while Goku knew that Vegeta was definitely _flexible_ , he wasn’t _that_ flexible. Which could only mean that either he’s really comfortable because it’s himself he’s doing this to, or _he’s done this before._ That thought alone caused Goku’s cock to twitch in his hand where his own grip was tightening.

Goku took a second to descend to his knees as well and he dropped his own pants just beneath his ass to reveal himself unrestrained. His breathing was heavier by the second as he watched Vegeta sucking Vegeta’s dick. Goku took a second to pull up on the hem of his shirt and take it into his mouth, hoping that it might stifle any noise he might make as he slowly stroked himself. He hoped, too, that if he _did_ happen to moan that Vegeta’s own moaning would cover it up. Vegeta was _not_ being quiet. Neither Vegeta was even _trying_ to be discrete. Vegeta was now to the point of taking Prince’s cock all the way down his throat, and he was humming and moaning all over it.

Goku’s thoughts were turning more perverted (as though this whole thing wasn’t perverted enough) and he secretly hoped that Vegeta would remove his own pants. His hard on was looking strained still caught in his _way too tight to ever not think about it again_ uniform and Goku imagined that friction was either turning him on more or driving him as crazy as it was driving himself.

Prince had taken to thrusting in and out of Vegeta’s willing mouth, his hand running through the other’s hair, and Goku watched his nearly naked form with a new appreciation of Vegeta’s body and the way it _moved_. When Prince’s tail suddenly whipped through the air, cracking behind him with the force of the movement, Goku shivered. He had to slow down in jerking on his own cock or he was going to cum too soon.

Vegeta apparently agreed, because he pulled back at that and smirked up at Prince, saying _something,_ before _finally_ removing his pants, revealing a matching swollen, leaking, beautiful, and perfectly erect penis if Goku had ever seen one.

 _Damn_ , Goku thought to himself, _They’re gorgeous together._ Seeing them like this… He would never be able to look at Vegeta the same… and that was fine with him.

They finished undressing quickly, speaking to one another yet again in tones that Goku understood perfectly, even if he couldn’t put the words together. He gave up wanting to know what was being said between them, there was enough going on visually for him to be satisfied, so Goku simply watched and enjoyed the scene before him. His Vegeta had stood back up and was tugging on Prince’s cock with a confident smirk while he spoke to him. Prince said something back, motioning to the table they’d just been using.

Goku’s head lulled to the side as Vegeta hoisted himself back onto it. He laid back onto his elbows, and Goku couldn’t be sure, but he thought he noticed Vegeta’s breathing start to speed up just a little bit. Maybe that was just his own anticipation. They were still talking, quietly now, in guttural notes and short sentences. Goku found that he was leaning heavily on the wall as Prince came to stand in between Vegeta’s legs, cock in hand, erect and waiting. Vegeta raised one leg all the way up and let his shin rest on Prince's shoulder. His other leg was in Prince's free hand and Vegeta was looking up at him with trusting and seducing eyes, the likes of which Goku was almost jealous to see him using on someone else, but it was only himself he was actually looking at... Goku could only watch with baited breath, emotions stirring around in his chest, and he listened as they talked for just a quick second before Prince slowly pressed himself into Vegeta.

When Vegeta cried out, Goku felt his knees tremble. He listened as he heard his Vegeta speak in a manner he’s _never_ heard before, in a voice he’s _never_ known, and instead of wondering what he was saying, he imagined the words for himself:

_‘Yes. So good… Go slow…’_

Prince pushed forward, groaning quietly. Vegeta panted and his face lit up with an expression Goku would never forget and couldn’t get enough of now that he’s seen it.

Prince pulled back and then pushed back inside. He said something. Goku imagined it was probably something along the lines of, _‘You feel amazing,’_ because Goku had no doubt that he _does_ , and Vegeta _would_ stroke his own ego while he’s fucking himself.

Watching Vegeta replying to the second Vegeta, Goku smiled a little bit to himself, pleased in getting to see this, and content in the scene's direction. He pulled the precum from the tip of his erection and dragged it downward, stroking his own cock slowly as Prince pressed himself further inside of _himself_.

 _‘Fuck!’_ Vegeta cried, (Goku imagined) and the second Vegeta leaned forward to kiss him, both men moaning as they closed the gap between them, with Vegeta now full of himself.

 _Ha!_ Goku had to stifle his own groaning as he stroked himself. Screw his plans of interrupting them. This is far better than any fight! He longed to be closer, still, but this was just going to have to do.

Prince pulled away from their kiss and Vegeta laid down completely, back flush against the table. Once he was settled, Prince begin _finally_ fucking Vegeta properly. Goku’s eyes didn’t know which one of them to focus on more. Vegeta, who was moaning with every assault, or Prince, who was growling as he worked. Goku’s eyes traced over Vegeta as he matched Prince’s thrusts, hands gripping the ledge of the table to pull himself closer. Then he watched Prince’s _form _as he fucked Vegeta, not only his body as he thrust in and out of him, but his technique in doing so.__

____

_‘Yes! Fuck me harder,’_ Goku imagined Vegeta was saying when he moaned out in pleasure, his head rolling to the side as he adjusted his position on the table once again, legs spreading, and ass pushing back into the other Vegeta’s movements.

____

_He looks so tight..._ Goku thought. He dropped his shirt from his mouth to breath, tired of holding it there with his teeth. Ripping his shirt off from over his head, he pressed it in between his mouth and the doorway, panting into it, his eyes never leaving the Vegetas, his hand never leaving his throbbing cock as he jerked it fervently.

____

_‘I know you love being fucked like this…’_ The second Vegeta said, (Goku assumed) to which his Vegeta replied by pulling him down for another kiss and grinding closer.

____

Vegeta broke the kiss to growl up at him, one hand gripping his neck as he looked at him with his eyes, lidded and passionate in a way Goku yearned to be more familiar with, staring directly into a perfect replica of his own smoldering gaze.

____

Prince’s hands were pressing Vegeta’s thighs open, forcing legs wider as he used the strength and control he had over his own body to move in and out of him even faster.

____

Goku pretended that when Vegeta spoke, he was saying, _‘Don’t stop fucking me.’_

____

And that the other Vegeta answered, _‘Not until you cum hard... all over yourself.’_

____

_Damn_ , Goku thought, panting heavily. He's really getting creative here. Then again, so is Vegeta.

____

Their sex seemed never ending, and Goku anticipated that his knees were going to be sore tomorrow the longer that he knelt like this, still stroking himself, waiting for Vegeta’s completion before he would allow his own. His jaw was probably going to hurt, too, from the way he was trying to hold his shirt up as a makeshift gag against the doorframe as he quietly huffed into it. He didn’t care. It would be a good reminder of this incredible evening, but Goku wasn’t sure he could last much longer at this point, especially with the way his Vegeta was moaning beneath the second Vegeta. The second Vegeta was pumping in and out of him sharper now, his hands roaming over the other’s body sensually as his tail traced its own path. Vegeta grabbed the limb and pulled on it, causing Prince to groan, before he put the tip of it in his mouth and smoothed his hand over the rest of it. The eye contact they were making was nearly unbearable.

____

Goku has never wanted anything more or so badly in his entire life than the idea of having Vegeta for himself right now at this very moment. Having his tail back might be a strong second.

____

Vegeta released Prince’s tail, crying out in a way Goku had never heard before. Goku focused harder on Vegeta’s heightening moans as his breath suddenly started to come in deep and even pants. Goku’s own breathing rose in anticipation. _He’s so close_ , Goku thought. He just _knows_ it.

____

_‘Cum…’_ Goku believed Prince was saying, _‘I’m going to cum, too…’_

____

Goku didn’t know exactly what had pushed him over the edge in the next moment- whether it was the way Vegeta’s lashes fluttered, or the way his face became washed over with extasy. Whether it was from watching the other Vegeta’s body work so erotically, or whether it was simple the way the other Vegeta had been fucking him for far too long to stall it. Whether it was the pleased and sensual noises coming from both Vegeta’s lips- both the saccharine and cut off cries that were unfamiliar as well as the deep and throaty grunts that sounded _suspiciously similar_ to when Goku’s pummeled him on the battlefield- or whether it was the sheer intensity between them and the visual candy before him. Whatever the cause, Goku came **hard** , his whole body rolling with the sensation of an orgasm he desperately needed and couldn’t control. He was humming into his shirt, barely concealing his own climax amidst the one that followed his only a split second later, the one that came from _his_ Vegeta, that was then promptly followed by the second Vegeta.

____

Goku allowed his shirt to drop to the floor as he felt his body slowly being spent of all of its energy in just that one release. His body was vibrating from its high, but his eyes remained glued to the two of them. He steadied his breathing as he watched Prince pull out of Vegeta. Vegeta slowly sat up all the way, looking spent himself, but also refreshed in the most intimate way, and Goku wished that he had been the one to put Vegeta in such a state.

____

Prince spoke. Vegeta’s eyes lifted to his and he searched his face as he listened with the most serene look Goku had ever seen on him, but his expression was not completely blank. Vegeta responded, and after he did, Prince lifted his chin in his hand and kissed him once more. Goku realized only then that he’d just witnessed something far deeper than lust, and although he wasn’t sure what he’d just seen, besides the most devious sex he could ever imagine, he suddenly realized that maybe he shouldn’t be watching them this closely anymore. Not that he ever should have been to begin with…

____

Goku ducked his head away to give them some privacy. He was still trembled slightly as he cleaned up the mess he’d made of his cum with his shirts in a flash, and then he very shakily, and very difficultly, instant transmissioned back to his home.

____

He collapsed on his couch deep in thought. He figured that it was going to take a minute for him to wind down after witnessing all of that, but he found that he was able to fall asleep far quicker and far more soundly than he’d thought possible.

____

The next morning when he woke his thoughts were consumed with nothing but what he’d seen the night before. He assumed that would be the case from here on out. He was good with it. He certainly didn’t want to forget about it. The memories were pleasant, in spite of the physical ramifications of his actions, or the questionable reasonings behind them.

____

He couldn’t worry about that. He hardly even considered it. The only thing he debated was how he should go about approaching the two Vegeta’s _now_ , but he didn’t waste his time in thinking about it for long. For all they know, he’s completely unaware of the powerful sex they had together last night, right? So, once his breakfast had been eaten and he changed into a new set of clean clothes, he swallowed any nervousness within himself and instant transmissioned back to Capsule Corp, latching onto Vegeta’s energy.

____

“Back already?” Vegeta said upon sensing him near, not even bothering to face him. Goku tried not to read into those words as he glanced over at Prince, who was facing him. When Goku caught his eyes, the duplicate smirked at him.

____

Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck under that Vegeta’s stare. There was nothing else in those eyes that Goku could tell right off in particular, but he still felt embarrassed and exposed. In fact, the moment he saw the two men, especially _his_ Vegeta, he felt his entire body flush with the lingering sensation of the _many_ emotions he’d felt when watching them the night before.

____

“Go back home, Kakarot, I don’t have time for you today,” Vegeta remarked snidely and with that he simply walked away, heading inside.

____

Prince lingered, though, still smirking at him.

____

Goku turned his gaze to him and nodded respectfully. He considered staying to talk to him. He’d _wanted_ to challenge him to a fight, that _is_ why he’d come here after all, but his nerves got to him after a moment, and he turned around to walk away.

____

“Did you enjoy the show?” Prince asked, startling Goku.

____

“Huh?” Goku replied, feigning innocence as best as he could as he spun back around to acknowledge him, but even to _this_ Vegeta, he was certain that he looked flustered and, if the heat rising to his face was any indication, guilty.

____

“I’m disappointed in you,” Prince cooed.

____

“W-why?” Goku wondered.

____

“You made me lose a bet I was _certain_ I would win.”

____

“What bet?” Goku asked quickly, curiously, sensing danger but not heeding it.

____

Prince grinned at him, and said, “I bet Vegeta that you’d show up last night, of course—”

____

“Uhhh??!!” Goku stalled, face flushing beat red instantly.

____

“—And you _did,_ but you didn’t announce yourself.”

____

“I, um, I don’t, uh, I—”

____

Prince laughed, “Come now, I have a Kakarot of my own back in _my_ universe. You’re not fooling _me._ ”

____

Goku’s mind went _Eep!_ and blanked for words.

____

Prince chuckled, probably at the look on his face. The only explanation he offered before he walked away to follow the other Vegeta was, _“_ Why do you think we _didn’t_ shut the door, Kakarot? We were hoping you’d join us… Pity. _My_ Kakarot certainly would have. Maybe next time, hmm?”

____

____

____


End file.
